A drill rig used to access underground reserves (petroleum, water, minerals, etc.) typically employs a pipestring comprising a series of pipe segments coupled together end-to-end. A drill bit is mounted to the starting pipe segment and, when power is applied to the last pipe segment, the drill bit is rotated to grind and penetrate the contacting wall of the wellbore. Drilling fluids can be provided to the drill bit through the conduit created by the series of end-to-end coupled pipe segments. With ultra-deep, deep-direction, short-radius, and/or extended-reach drilling, it is usually practical, and often necessary, to use pipe segments having their primary conduit portions made of a composite material (i.e., composite pipe segments).